fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Penn Hills High School class of 77
Links * Penn Hills Reunions 30th Reunion (slated for 2007) Debbie (Testa) Fantone posted in April 2007 I have been calling Rob DiSante for 1 1/2 years now bugging him for this reunion since our 25th reunion was blown off. It is out of lazyiness and there was money left at the last reunion, I know because I was on the 10 and 20 year reunion committes. I even have been email Joette Emanuel. Next they said to get a hold of Sue Massaroi Iovino. I called the #412-327-5882 I don't think the number is correct. Could somebody please help me. Volunteers?? I need to get a hold of Sue because there was money in the account 10 years ago. My phone # is 724-643-1244. I can make calls free to anywhere in US. Also I have alot of emails from classmates. If the officers don't wanna do it, I will. It means alot to me and other classmates who are contacting me. PLEASE HELP WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME Thanks Debbie (Testa) Fantone Gina Calabro posted in April 2007 We always held the reunion the weekend of Thanksgiving. We actually had it on Saturday both times. The 10 year had the option for dinner or to come after dinner. I know the 10 year committee had Donna Pampena and Sue Massaro (who were senior class officers.) I know Maureen Leopold was also on the committee but not sure if that was 10 year or 20 year. I have contacted Paul Dougherty and Beth McGinley Fazio who are checking into what they can find out – they both live in Plum Boro. I am going to contact Rona Peckich and see if she can get us the list of who’s on the Yahoo list she started and see if we can just send an email them. I would be happy to help organize this. Per the phone call I will tell you that the picnic thing was a bust because people felt you wouldn’t be able to really connect with classmates because parents would have to keep an eye on their kids. There was no 25 year reunion by the way. There are over 300 classmates that are listed on Classmates.com though. I did start the discussion there to see if anyone would respond. Let me know—I will try to make the next call. Gina E. Calabro, Vice-President, Sales and Operations from CT. http://www.cddimensions.com From Maureen Leopold who was on the last committee. Hi Gina, Rob DiSanti was on both reunion committees, and so was I. I haven't checked the Yahoo board in a while but I think others might be looking to him to get the ball rolling again. Past committee members included Sandy Pezillo, Ed Adams, Debbie Testa Fantone, Mary Ann Tobin, Don Sickenberger, Donna Pagnotta and that is off the top of my head. IMHO I think the issue is trying to contact classmates, updates on life statistics, etc since we were such a big class. The cost factor is something else. I have heard from others that they didn't think that the price was worth it, especially if you were bringing a spouse. My idea would be to reserve one or two of the larger pavillions at Kennywood, sell discounted tickets and take it from there. Hope this helps. Maureen